


The Blackmail of Byleth

by Zanzalara



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Male My Unit | Byleth, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanzalara/pseuds/Zanzalara
Summary: With his life hanging in the balance, Byleth is forced into a situation he never wanted to be in.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Sothis, My Unit | Byleth/Sothis
Kudos: 23





	The Blackmail of Byleth

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to make this a one part story, but really tempted to continue it now. Let me know if you want more.

The Blackmail of Byleth  
\-----------------------------

Despite his forces being defeated with ease, the bandit was determined to make his last stand. Pulling out his axe, he charged at the young girl. Thinking quickly, Byleth rushed in front of her, unable to put up his blade in time, and took the full brunt of the blow as it ripped in to his skin. For a brief moment, the pain was unbearable. Byleth was certain he was going to die.

Then, everything stopped. 

The girl he went to save was frozen, his cloak was static, the axe's penetration was ceased. Even the gale of the winds halted. 

Suddenly, Byleth found himself transported. The village, the bandit, the girl, even the axe that was embedded into his back all vanished. He was taken to a place of pure darkness. Everything was black. Everything was silent. That was, until a voice cried out from behind him.

"Honestly! What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?! Are you trying to get yourself killed, you fool?!" it called, echoing through the dark, evidently frustrated with his actions. 

Turning around, Byleth saw a girl, sat atop a large throne, carved from rock. 

"Who are you?" Byleth asked, figuring that was the best question to get out of the way of the hundreds that were spinning through his mind.

"You can call me Sothis, but I'm also known as 'The Beginning'" The girl answered. Something about the way she spoke chilled Byleth. It was as if she was in complete control of the situation, and she knew exactly what was going on.`

*'The Beginning',* Byleth pondered. *What did that mean?* He was desperate to learn more about the one who called herself Sothis, but he had more pressing questions to ask first. 

"What happened? I was in a battle, about to die. How did I end up here?" Byleth didn't know what he was expecting as an answer. Was the girl some sort of mage? Had she teleported him to safety?

"I saved you, of course. You would have died had I not intervened." Sothis' reply was blunt, as if that should have been obvious.

"You saved me? But... How? You're just a girl..." Byleth was still confused, surely she had to realise this was not a normal situation. 

"Just a girl? Are you fooled by my appearance? I have age far beyond your years. I stalled the flow of time... Did you not think me capable? Did you really just think of me as a girl?" Sothis explained, blatantly offended that she was being underestimated.

Age beyond his years? So she could alter her appearance, take on any form she wanted? Still, that wasn't the biggest question he had. 

"You stopped time..?" None of this made any sense to the mercenary. He had encountered many powerful spellcasters and priests in his travels with his father, and never once had he even heard of somebody being able to halt time, let alone encountered them.

"Yes. I don't hear gratitude. Perhaps I should force you to leave?" She responded, tired of the barrage of questions. 

"Thank you." Byleth , earning an approving nod from Sothis. He didn't know how long her patience would last, deciding it better to focus on the practical questions, rather than the explantions he desired. "What will happen when time resumes?"

"When time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh, and you will surely meet your end." she replied coldly. "What to do..?"

*Was she genuinely considering her options, or did she already have the solution she was looking for, and just toying with him?* The truth was unclear to Byleth, but he had to assume the worst.

"Can you... turn back the hands of time?" Byleth offered, with no knowledge of whether his suggestion was even possible, let alone whether the green haired girl would be willing to help him.

"Oh, of course, I could do that, if I wanted too." She retorted, her voice showing exactly how little she intended to do so. "But that takes a lot of effort, and honestly, I don't see why I should expend that on you. To be honest, even keeping time frozen is proving to be more effort than you are worth."

Byleth visibly recoiled at her words. *Was she really just going to let him meet his end?* 

Of course, Sothis had no intention of letting him die, especially since doing so would mean her death too. But Byleth didn't know that, and as long has he didn't have this information, she could have some fun with the young fighter.

"Please. You can't just let me die..." He was just short of getting down on his knees and begging. 

"No? I can't? Why not? It would be a lot less effort than keeping you alive." She countered, her voice floating the line between being sarcastic and posing a genuine question.

"I'll do whatever you want. You have to keep me alive." Byleth pleaded. A small smirk flashed on Sothis' face for a split second.

This was what she wanted. 

"Anything?" She queried. "Just to be clear, you will do anything I say, and all I have to do is turn back the hands of time?"

The way she asked this worried Byleth. He had no idea what the mysterious and evidently powerful girl could possibly want from him, a mere mercenary? Still, what choice did he have, between death or an unknown favor?

"Yes. If you agree to save me, I will do as you wish." Byleth cautiously agreed.

Sothis now had him exactly where she wanted him. Now she just had to make her request, and there would be no way he could refuse, thinking his life was on the line.

"Hmmm... Okay. I think we have a deal." Her eyes were fixated on Byleth as he anxiously waited for her to make her demands. "Come closer to me."

Byleth tentaively stepped towards the young girl, not letting his gaze leave hers as he ascended the steps towards Sothis' throne. As he was just one step away from her, she raised her hand, signalling him to stop. Byleth was nervous, desperately racking his brain, trying to figure out what she could want. Still, nothing could have prepared him for what left her mouth.

"Kiss me." She commanded sternly. Byleth assumed she must be joking, but there was not a hint of humour in her voice.

"What?!" He can't have heard her correctly. Something had to be wrong.

"Kiss me. On the lips, properly, not just a peck." She was not joking. She was deadly serious. "Trust me, if you have problems now this is only going to get worse for you. Although, if you would rather I unfreeze time..."

Byleth was reminded of brief moment of pain he felt as he took the blow of the bandit's axe, and without hesitation, leaned down and kissed the girl.

Sothis wasted no time in kissing him back, clearly enjoying the situation. She probed her tongue in to his mouth, hoping he would do the same. He took the hint pretty quickly, and forced himself to do the same.

After what felt like an eternity, but was infact just a matter of seconds, Sothis finally pulled away, leaving Byleth free to do the same. The boy had never spent much time thinking about what his first kiss would be like, but he never imagined it would be like this, forced out of him.

"There. Are you happy? Can I go now?" He asked, evidently wishing this was all she wanted. 

Sothis broke out in to laughter.

"Go? Already? But we have barely even started!" She wheezed, forcing out words between her hysterics. "Tell me, have you ever been with a girl before?"

"No. That was my first time." He replied coldly.

"Ooh, wonderful. I get to introduce you to a lot of things today!" She said, here eyes lighting up with excitement at the situation, unaffected by his obvious lack of willingness to participate.

His head dropped a little, wondering how much he was going to have to endure before she would free him. Slowly the girl reached up a bare foot from off of the plinth surrounding the throne, and rubbed it against the inside of Byleth's lower leg, slowly tracing up his calf, up to his thigh. The boy winced backwards.

"Stay still!" She screamed, a sudden burst of rage emitting from her. 

Byleth did as she ordered, as her foot once again moved up the inside of his thigh. Just as she reached the top, she paused, looked Byleth clear in the eyes, and winked at him, before moving her foot to the center of his pants, and slowly, forcefully, rubbing down over his crotch. 

He had never felt anything like this before. His blood was coarsing through his veins. He hated what she was doing to him, as she used him like he was her own.

Once again, she took her foot to the top of his crotch and rubbed it down, repeating this over and over again, until eventually, she felt what she was looking for. 

"Ah, there we go." She giggled, feeling the boy's cock begin to harden under his pants. "Well, come on then. Lets see what you have got. Take them off. Everything."

Once again Byleth hoped for a tiny sign that she may not be serious, but none was there. He slowly removed his jacket, shirt, belt, pants, and shoes, leaving himself completely naked in front of the girl whom he had just met. 

"Oh very nice..." She muttured, staring at his semi-erect cock, reaching out with her foot once again to give it another stroke, watching it grow. "Not bad at all"

She stood up from her seat, and took a step closer to the boy, her head only coming up to his chest. Gently, she reached down her hand, and cupped his balls, dragging her hand backwards, delicately running her fingers over the bottom of his shaft, feeling it twitch and watching it get bigger as she reached the head.

"Be honest with me, are you enjoying this?" She asked, as Byleth responded wordlessly, with a glare that could pierce stone. "Oh well, I rather hoped you would, but this is fun too." She continued, uncaring.

Slowly she kneeled, gripping his cock, before bringing her head next to the tip. She gave it a quick kiss, before engulfing it, slowly sliding it further down her throat. Byleth closed his eyes and looked away, praying it would be over soon. He wasn't unfamiliar with his own body, and knew that once he had reached his climax, it would be a while before he could do anything again. He hoped this would be the point he was let go.

"Hey, look at me. Most people would be grateful." She said, briefly pulling his erection out of his mouth, forcing him to fix his gaze on to her as she took it back down her throat, and reached a hand out to play with his balls. 

Sothis didn't need his approval, she knew she was doing an expert job, working her tongue over every inch of his penis as she took as much of it into her mouth as she could. If he could appreciate it, he would know how lucky he was. Still, she was enjoying herself, his thick member pulsating in her mouth as she worked her magic.

She felt it start to pulse more against the inside of her throat. She knew he was getting close, and she wanted it, badly. No, she needed it. She kept going, faster and faster, using her tongue to tickle its underside, until eventually, she felt it.

Byleth reached his climax. He felt the first orgasm he would ever had as a result of somebody else leave the tip of his cock as she robbed it of him. Not that she cared, as she let out a moan as it hit the back of her throat. Slowly taking his fading erection out of her mouth, she licked the tip, making sure she got every last drop of his cum, swallowing it all.

She looked up at the trapped mercenary with a smile, winking at him. "Come on, it can't have been all bad..." She awaited a response that never came. "No? Still no fun? Well, that's a shame, since we still have the main event!"

Byleths face filled with horror. He thought it would be over.

"But... I... I already fin-" He stuttered, before being cut off by the demon who did this too him.

"Oh, you thought that would be an excuse?" She said cockily, before raising a hand towards his now flacid penis. A jet of white light shot towards it, as slowly it began to harden once again. Byleth's head sunk. He could be here forever.

Sothis began to undress. "I'm sure you know whats coming next." she teased, as she removed her underwear, her tiny, naked frame standing before him. "Lay down." She ordered. Byleth was secretly relieved. Atleast she wasn't going to make him be on top.

She sat on his stomach, her long green hair draping on to his body, covering his cock. Leaning over his face, she pulled down on his chin, opening his mouth, before spitting straight in to it. 

"Swallow." She instructed. Byleth did as he was told. "Good boy." She praised, the compliment clearly meant to humiliate him, which didn't stop it from working. "Say thank you." was his next command. 

"T-thank you." He whispered, wondering if the axe would have been the better option as he looked up to see the evil grin on her face. 

She pushed off of his well defined chest, raising herself up, lining her hole over his penis, before slowly dropping herself down on to him, forcing him to penetrate her.

"UGH... Fuck!" she moaned, his girthy cock filling her insides and stretching the tight walls of her pussy. 

She began to ride him, slowly at first, letting herself get used to his size being inside of her, before speeding up.

"You know you are enjoying this. You know it's making you feel good." Sothis teased, although she couldn't be further from the truth. Byleth hated every second of this. Not getting the response she wanted, she reached back a hand and slapped him hard across the face. "One day you will be grateful."

She continued to ride his hard cock, loving every single moment of it, moaning with every bounce of her body. The way it stretched her made her feel better than anything had before, and knowing that he hated it but couldn't do anything about it only made it better.

Eventually, she began to feel herself get closer and closer. Not knowing how far off the young mercenary was, she decided to expedite the process, leaning down and running her tongue over his quickly hardening nipple, circling it with her mouth, before lightly biting on it.

This gave her the sign she needed, as she felt his cock writhing inside of her, desperate to release once again. This sent her over the edge, riding him faster and faster, feeling herself on the brink of orgasm.

"Cum! Now! Thats an order! Do it!" She demanded, slapping him hard across the face for good measure.

He did as she commanded, and released his seed inside of her, just as she reached the peak of her pleasure at the same time, coating his cock with her own orgasm. 

"Fuck! That was amazing! Fuck! And you really didn't enjoy it? Wow, I can't believe you didn't like that, it was incredible!" She yelled, evidently pleased with her work. Pushing herself off of his penis and dismounting him, falling by his side.

Reaching a hand down between her legs, she penetrated herself with two fingers, covering them with their combined juices. Pulling it up to her mouth, she sucked them clean, moaning in pleasure.

"Mmmm... Divine..." She whispered. 

"Well, I think that's enough for now." She suddenly said, almost from out of nowhere. 

Byleth looked over at her, trying to gauge whether or not she was telling the truth, before the weight of that statement hit him.

"Wait... What? For now?" He questioned, knowing what this probably meant.

"Well, yes. You can go back now, I will turn back the hands of time, and you can live your life." She answered, before getting to the part that left Byleth anxious. "Then, when I want you again, you will hear from me."

"But I wont risk dy-" He began, but she continued.

"Oh, and before you think about refusing, just remember, even if I can't take you to your death, I can still hold you captive, frozen in time forever." She explained, knowing full well this wasn't true, and she could only freeze time temporarily. Still, he didn't know that, nor did he have any way of finding out.

"Now, come on, get dressed, unless you want to fight this bandit as bare as the day you were born?" She teased, as he quickly put his clothes back on.

"Oh, and Byleth... Try not to die this time". She jested, before beginning to turn back the hands of time

"Wait how do you know my name?!" He yelled, eliciting nothing but a knowing smile from his tormentor.

"Until next time. I'll see you soon." She said, shooting him a cruel smile, before he vanished before her, ready to reappear on the battleground.


End file.
